<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gattoni by clouding02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451108">A gattoni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02'>clouding02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Family, Mention of Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Other, Papa, father - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cortissima slice of life di Baek e Jongdae che si trovano a casa di Jongdae e scoprono che sua figlia sa gattonare. Sono migliori amici, viene menzionata la moglie e anche Taeyeon. Niente ero soft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gattoni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah oggi è il mio compleanno e la ho scritta in 5 minuti perché mi mancava Jongdae.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jongdae, la bambina sta gattonando vieni qui!"</p><p>"Baek che vuoi... Oh!"</p><p>La piccola era sul pavimento che gattonava, masticando un giocattolo. I due uomini la guardavano come se avesse trovato la chiave per l'immortalità.</p><p>"Baek! Baekhyun!"</p><p>Jongdae afferrò il suo migliore amico per le spalle, agitandolo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per l'emozione. Entrambi sorridevano come non capitava da molto.</p><p>"Dae, Dae, calmati!" disse Baekhyun ridendo, tenendo per le braccia l'altro uomo di fronte a lui per cercare di tranquillizzarlo.</p><p>"Devo assolutamente dirlo a mia moglie, appena tornerà a casa da lavoro esploderà di gioia!"</p><p>I due risero ancora, Baekhyun ancora di più vedendo che il suo amico non riusciva nemmeno a prendere in mano il telefono senza farlo scivolare per la felicità che non lo faceva stare fermo. Poi prese la bambina in braccio, raccogliendola dal pavimento e togliendole delicatamente il giocattolo dalla bocca. Lei rimase per qualche secondo con un'espressione perplessa e la bocca aperta, poi si aggrappò al collo del suo "zio" acquisito e si mise a ridere. Baekhyun le accarezzava la schiena. Poi si avvicinò a Jongdae che era finalmente riuscito a chiamare la madre di sua figlia, guardandolo con un'espressione di pura tenerezza.</p><p>"Hey amore ti disturbo?"</p><p>"Bene perché ti devo dire una cosa! La nostra bimba ha iniziato a gattonare! Se n'è accorto Baek mentre io ero in cucina a preparare il pranzo! Appena torni poi ti faccio vedere!"</p><p>La coppia sposata passò una buona mezz'ora a parlare al telefono della loro pargoletta, Baekhyun intanto si era messo sul divano con la bimba in braccio, addormentata. Le accarezzava con cura il capo, cercando di non svegliarla. Poi il padre della piccola si sedette accanto a lui.</p><p>"Baek e tu quando mi fai una nipotina? Saresti bravissimo come papà, la mia stellina ti adora."</p><p>"Se fosse per me ne avrei già cinque di bimbi. Quello che me lo impedisce più che altro è Taeyeon, la mia signora non ne vuole ancora sapere. Né figli né matrimonio prima dei 39 anni dice sempre, sai com'è, lei è una donna che ci tiene a vivere la sua vita prima di dedicarsi completamente ad un altro essere. E da una parte le do ragione. In più metti il fatto che teniamo la nostra relazione segreta da tantissimo, non vogliamo ancora rivelarlo. Tu invece sei stato veramente fantastico, hai trovato la persona che ami e avete già una famiglia. Siete bellissimi. "</p><p>Jongdae rimase un attimo stordito da quel monologo, in senso positivo. </p><p>" Baek. " Il padre prese una mano del suo migliore amico, parlando con tenerezza.</p><p>" Grazie per essere sempre dalla mia parte, senza di te e gli altri non so dove sarei ora, dopo tutto quello che la gente ha detto e continua a dire, ti voglio davvero bene. "</p><p>I due, non essendo abituati a dirsi così chiaramente ciò che provavano, finirono con lo scoppiare a ridere e svegliare la bimba che iniziò a piangere.</p><p>Questa volta a prenderla in braccio fu Jongdae, che cullandola dolcemente tra le sue braccia riuscì a calmarla in pochi minuti. Le diete un bacio con un forte schiocco sulla fronte e la mise nuovamente tra le braccia del suo migliore amico.</p><p>"Io vado a vedere se è pronto da mangiare, tu la tieni sott'occhio per un altro po'?"</p><p>"Certo Dae, vai pure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>